My Best Friend
by L Star
Summary: Matt is spending more and more time with Mello. He doesn't seem to have time for Near any more. Companion to "Marry Christmas, Near." and sequel to "What's Right."


My Best Friend

AN: Near's a bit OOC in this but in my mind, before Mello came along Near was more of a child, more affectionate at least to the adults and Matt. He is also still fairly young and Mello has just started his bullying. I think that until he gets older his mask of indifference is more trying not to let Mello "win."

* * *

It started when Matt got moved from my room. The reason Roger gave us was that Mello was suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder and Matt was the closest one to Mello's age. I believe he was lying and that Mello had done something underhanded. Either way, soon, Mello began to find every excuse to remove Matt from my company: dragging him outside to play football, forcing Matt to sit with him at meals instead of me, and other things of that nature.

One of these times I found Matt sitting alone under a tree.

"Hey, Fluffy." He said with a goofy smile. I smiled at a nickname and sat down beside him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Sorry I haven't been there much. Mello is just so demanding. It's hard to get away from him."

I just nodded. I didn't have to speak; Matt usually did all the talking. He started to ramble on about something or other and I drifted off to sleep.

I was barely asleep when Matt was jerked up and my head hit the ground. I pushed myself back up and saw Mello pushing Matt towards the house. Mello turned to look back at me and smirked, sticking his tongue out. I refused to let him know how upset I was. So I stood there under the tree and kept my face blank and neutral.

A month or so after this incident, Mello came over to me. I was minding my own business building a card tower in the common room. Mello had taken to taking his frustrations out on me, meaning knocking down my towers, calling me any variation of names, and yelling at me. After he took apart my puzzle and flushed it down the toilet I learned not to react to his abuse; it only spurred him further to see my anguish. I'd learned to always keep my face emotionless.

"Matt hates you."He growled. I struggled to remain apathetic. Matt hadn't spoken to me since that day under the tree. I had no doubt that what Mello was saying may be fact. "I hate you. Matt hates you. Even Roger hates you. Everybody does. Don't you know." I could feel every eye turn to Mello and me. His voice grew louder and more urgent as he talked and I continued to build my tower.

Suddenly cards flew as Mello's small hand swiped through the middle of my tower. Once the cards settled, I began to rebuild my tower, as if nothing had happened, keeping my eyes on the cards and off of Mello. Mello screeched, grabbing me by my shirt and pulling me up to his eye-level violently.

"Are you even human?"He yelled in my face. I was standing on the tips of my toes, partially held up by Mello. "You never smile, you never cry. Your stupid face is a stupid black hole. There's nothing! You think you're better than everyone else just because you're number one. You're like a stupid ghost; haunting the hallways. You never even go outside!"He continued to screech at me.

~That's not true, I thought. ~ and last I checked it was not a crime to like being inside.~ I saw a brown haired girl, Linda I think her name was, run out of the room.

Suddenly, something collided with my face and I was hurled across the room.

"Look at me when I talk to you! Are you ever listening, you stupid icicle?" I was pretty sure Roger could hear Mello now, his voice was so loud. I heard the scuffling of feet leaving the room, all of the children afraid of Mello's rage. I couldn't see him anymore. My head was spinning with the pain welling up on my cheek and I was blinded. I heard a girl scream and faintly felt tears running down my face. I just laid there, with my unharmed cheek pressed against the cool tile floor.

Then I heard Matt. He was yelling, but I couldn't make out much of what he was saying.

"...I told you not to touch him... can hate him all you want, but don't lay a finger..."The girl screamed again, then furious footsteps. I curled into a ball, anticipating Mello's fist. "Near!" He uncurled me from my ball and sat me up gently. He cradled my face and turn my head side to side as my vision cleared.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"He asked, holding a hand up, worry lining his brow.

"Four?" My head was pounding too hard to concentrate.

"Close enough. Can you stand?" I attempted to and started to fall. He gestured for me to climb onto his back as Roger walked in. I vaguely saw Mello laying on the ground in a ball, clutching his stomach and face.

"What is the meaning of this?"Roger barked.

"Mello punched Near and I beat the crap out of him."Matt said coolly, walking towards Roger and the door. "Punish me later, I'm taking Near to the Nurse."Matt stopped beside Roger and said in an almost menacing tone, "You need to inform Mello just what Wammy's is about. I'm not sure he's figured it out yet." And with that he walked out. I hugged my arms around his shoulders tighter and buried my face in his red hair, trying to hide the tears streaming down my face.

"I'm so sorry, Near. I should have been there. I should have protected you." He whispered.

"You don't hate me?" I whimpered, slightly ashamed of my weakness. Matt stopped.

"Of course not!"He said, offended. "I was trying to keep him away from you, but I guess it didn't work. He's not the worst of guys but he hates your guts."

"You didn't leave me?"I said, as he continued walking again.

"I won't ever leave you. I promise. I'll always come back."

* * *

AN: I didn't really know how to finish this, but there you go. I think it's cute. :3 I actually had ANOTHER plot bunny while writing this one. So I've got about six stories planned now. XD


End file.
